Finding Life and Finding Love
by Always.aDORKable
Summary: Ash, an 18 yr old girl is banned from her village for being different. She searches for acceptance and finds some with the group from the Leaf Village. Will she ever be able to love? Or will the red headed man who intrigues her hurt her? GAARA
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Gaara or anything this story is based off of. I wish that I did own Gaara though.. hehe... that'd be sweet lol**

Wind shook the trees as rain poured down from the sky. I continues to walk through the forest following the path I'd chosen. It was still hard to believe the events that had passed, leading up to where I was now. The life I'd led had been a hard and difficult one. None had understood me at all. I was clumsy outgoing, hard headed and stubborn. Also, I had always wanted to be a shinobi. I was literally everything my village was against. They had always hated me for being different. Who would have thought that finally they'd come to the conclusion to ban me from the village and send me out on my own. Granted I was 18 and a grown women, but to know your own village hated you and shunned you was a terrible fact.

So here I was, with only a small back on me with my few possession, walking down a path to some unknown place. Well, it wasn't really unknown. I was heading towards the Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I had tried to be positive about the whole thing, thinking of it as a fresh start. Maybe I'd find people who actually accepted me… yeah right.. who could love a girl who was so different? Finding shelter underneath a nearby tree, I opened my pack to discover i was down to my last ration of food. Knowing I needed it, I ate it little by little until it was completely gone. Saddened I returned to the path and began to walk again. Hours later, I felt the energy in me depleting. My walk slowed and my vision began to blur. Darkness consumed me and I fell to the ground, giving up.

The darkness was still there, but I began to hear voices. I couldn't understand what they said, but I knew they were voices. I felt a cool liquid enter my mouth and basic reactions caused me to swallow. I felt strength returning and forced myself to open my eyes. There bending over me was a pink haired girl and a lavender haired girl.

"Oh, you're finally awake." said the girl with lavender.

"Told you she'd wake up."

"Hi, I'm Hinata. You've been out a pretty long time."

The pink haired girl spoke. "I'm Sakura. You were out for 3 days to be exact."

I looked around, noticing others in the room. "Wait.. where am I?"

Sakura giggled. "In Konaha of course. We found you lying on the ground, dehydrated and starving. I healed you and we left you to rest here."

"What's your name? What happened to you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Ash and… I...I… I was kicked out of my village. Shunned for being different and shying away from traditions… I really don't wanna talk about it."

Sakura looked as though she was going to push for more, but Hinata cautioned her and smiled sweetly. "Well then say no more. Here, sit up and we'll introduce you to everyone."

At this point I finally noticed that there were other people scattered around the room. I soon realized I knew who these people were from stories that had been floating around the land. A blonde haired man came running towards me.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Shocked, Hinata held him back and scolded him. "Naruto-kun, don't scare her."

Giggling I stated, "It's okay Hinata. I've heard of all of you before. Stories tend to spread quickly about you guys. Wait, let me guess and see if I know who is who."

I pointed to the blonde girl standing next to a huskie guy. "You're Ino and the boy next to you is Choji." They waved and my eyes moved towards the next couple: a black haired guy and a spikey blonde girl. "You're Shikamaru and Temari." The black gaired guy in blue clothes stood there looking bored while a lavender haired guy and brown haired girl stared with lovey eyes at each other. "Sauske, Neji, and Ten Ten."

"Correct so far" said Ten Ten, who waved kindly.

My eyes then drifted to the last person in the room. The red headed man who was standing in the far corner of the room, not seeming to be enjoying the whole ordeal. Though Naruto's acts had created the most stories, this man intrigued me the most. "And you.. you are Gaara." All eyes turned toward him, but his eyes turned towards me. Instantly I felt an electric current run through me as if there were a graviational pull egging me towards him.

"So, now that you do know everyone, let's let you rest."

Head whipping towards Sakura. "Wait, where are you guys going?"

"We were all just gonna head down to the lake for some swimming."

"Can I come. I'll just relax I promise. I'm stronger than you think."

She eyed me carefully, but thankfully Hinata spoke up. "Sakura, let her come. She'll be good."

"Fine, but you better be careful."

Smiling, I slowly stood up and gauged my strength. It seemed to have mostly returned to me so I did not have much to worry about. I took a few steps and felt mostly healed. "Okay, lets go."

The walk to the lake was uneventful and calm, though my eyes kept straying to the red headed man. When we arrived at the lake, Kiba and Rock Lee were there swimming. Instantly upon noticing us, they rushed over.

"Hey guys" they simultaneously yelled. The others laughed, but then Kiba noticed me.

"Hey there good looking. When'd you finally grant my wish?"

Confused I asked, "What wish?"

A cocky smile appeared on his face. "The one where I get the girl of my dreams."

The other's looked as though they were about to stand up for me when I spoke. "Do I look like a genie to you? No. But when you find her, let me know."

Confusion went across his face. "But I have found her.. it's you. So how bout you come on back to my room with me and I'll show you how we Konoha men love."

In less than a second he was on the ground writing in pain clutching his groin. "Don't mess with me. Don't pull your stupid lines on me. Go find some other girl to try them on, but do not mess with me." Lee backed away, not daring to attempt, and the faces of the other's wore shocked expressions. I giggled and nodded towards the lake. "So you guys gonna swim or what?"

Their shock broke and they went about their previous tasks of laying down towels or jumping into the lake. Remembering the promise I had made, I walked over towards a rock on the side of the lake and sat down. I removed my shoes and let my feet dangle into the cool water. The scenery was quite breath taking from where I sat. The sun shone down lighting the water, causing it to glisten and shimmer. My mindless gazing was broken when I heard footsteps approach me. There stood Temari and Gaara.

"Ash I'm sorry to do this to you. Gaara's freaking us all out by just standing around, so can we force him to sit next to you?"

I nodded, "Sure, I don't mind. Gives him something to do I guess." She then walked away, her face looking apologetic. He sat down with a good amount off room between us and stared out at the lake. I kept my mouth shut. I did not want to upset him. I didn't know why, but my mind kept telling me not to hurt him or upset him.

"Why were you shunned?"

My eyes moved, though my head stayed in place. His body had not moved an inch and still persistently stared out in front of him. "I...I was different. Everything they did not like. Everything my village was against, I was." I paused holding back the feelings that arose. "The village was quiet, shy, and they all kept to 's not me. I'm loud, annoying, outgoing, talkative, stubborn. I always spoke my mind and had different opinions. My village hated me for who I was.. I was an outsider to them. Eventually… they had enough. The council held a hearing and agreed to force me to leave the village. My birth, my name, everything was stricken from the records. It was if I had never existed."

I heard the sharp intake of his breath. He hadn't been expecting that explanation. "What about your parents. Didn't they fight?"

I shrugged. "If they did I never knew it. They gave me up when I was little because it was apparent I was 'not normal'. I don't even remember them. Knowing the people in my village well enough, the probably cheered when the verdict was announced."

A slight breeze awoke the trees near us and caused the lake's waves to lap higher at my legs. A thought then occurred to me. "We're not that different, you and I. My village shunned me and literally tried to erase me from existence. Your village, they tried to kill you for the same reason, because you are different. I mean it's not your fault you have the sand demon inside of you. You didn't choose that path, and I didn't choose to be born into a village who couldn't even stand to think of me. Because we are deemed different… we're outcasts… bad…."

My voice trailed off, my thoughts on things best forgotten. The breeze slightly picked up, but it felt good. Fish rose to the surface to see what had disturbed their calm. He said not a word, though his eyes glanced over at me repeatedly.

Ten Ten came swimming up to us at that moment and hung against the rock. "Hey Ash, why don't you come swim with us? The water's fine and I'm sure Sakura would agree it's relaxing."

"I can't swim. Otherwise I'd be in there with you all."

"Then come in. We'll teach you."

Laughingly I said, "I'm good, and also I don't think that I'm wearing the proper attire for that."

"Alright, well, let us know when you wanna become a water freak."

"I will." She swam away and I went back to my revery. All of the problems that I was now faced with were at the forefront of my mind.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice cut through my thoughts and I looked up at him. He actually faced me and for some reason I had to remember how to breathe. I could have lied, could have made up something, but I felt compelled to tell him the truth.

"I'm trying to figure out where I'm going to live. How am I going to pay for everything? I mean I left the village with the few possessions they allowed me. I mean I'm sure Hinata and the other's would be willing to help, but life has made me independent and I don't want to have to rely on them." Emotions rising, I looked back down at the water trying to calm myself down. I focused on his breathing and the steady breaths he took and began to breath along with him. Suddenly his breath caught and he spoke.

"You could stay with me."

The words shocked me to my core. I'd heard of this man; of his independence, his dislike of company, of others. His life had hardened him and he was like a rock. No one could move him or persuade him to take a different path.

"G..Gaara I don't want to impose. And as I said, I don't want to have to rely on someone. I want to earn my keep."

"You're not imposing. I have a guest bedroom and plenty of space. Plus, you could help around the house to 'earn your keep'."

"Gaara.. are.. are you sure? I mean, I need clothes, food, water.. all the necessities…"

He nodded. "Like I said, you can help me around the house and earn your keep."

Once again I went back to my thinking and thought of everything that had happened so far. I'd been kicked from my village, found dehydrated, and here I was, being asked by one of the most mysterious people in the land to come stay with them. He was a loner… someone who hated company… what was going on?

I got up and began to walk off towards the village. Of course I couldn't snea away without someone noticing.

"Hey Ash! Where ya going?" yelled Naruto from across the lake. This led to everyone staring at me.

"Um.. I'm gonna go buy me some more clothes with some of the money I brought."

Instantly all the girls were around me, ready to come along on a shopping trip. The guys reluctantly got up and came over as well, knowing they should go, but still wanting to enjoy the fine day. As a group we all walked towards the streets full of shops and they led me to one that was fair priced and had a fair selection. I bought some shirts and shorts, some pants, and upon Ino and Sakura insisting I get "dress clothes" I bought a skirt and a blue sun dress. After paying for the clothes, I told the other's I was going to walk around the village.

"You guys go on back to the lake. I'm gonna just walk around and relax. Maybe I'll take a nap in the grass or something."

Being the caring person she was Hinata spoke up. "But Ash, where are you gonna stay? You can stay with me if you want."

"Actually Hinata I-"

"I already took care of that." His voice, so musical, so wonderful, cut through me. While, I was confused by my feelings, the other's were confused by what he had said.

"Wait… what?" said Naruto, the most confused of us all.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You baka, she's staying with me. I offered for her to stay in the guest bedroom."

All of their mouths dropped and Sakura spoke up. "Ash you don't have to. You can stay with me and Sauske."

He scoffed and looked her in the eye. "Sure, she really wants to stay and hear you guys be all lovey dovey and couple-ish all the time. She's better off staying with me." He turned to face me. "Come on. I'll show you my place."

He began to walk off and I quickly hurried after him. Once I caught up with him he went to reach for my bags and I held them firmly.

"Gaara I can carry my bags myself. I'm not a weakling you know."

"Yeah but you should rest."

"I'm fine." I growled a low irritated growl.

We arrived at his house, which was a one level place. Inside it was nice and cozy. All the rooms were in blue and white and had a nice mix of modern and antique. I had to say, the man had a sense of style. He led me over to a door on the right which was the room I was to stay in. There was a giant queen sized bed that was fitted with light blue sheets and comforters. A nice sized closet and dresser were located there as well. I suddenly realized that he had begun putting my things away.

"Gaara you don't have to do that. I told you I'm fine."

"Too bad," he huffed. "I did it anyway."

A question I had been pondering came to the fore front of my mind. I hesitated, but then found my resolve to ask the question. "Why did you do this for me? You're supposed to care for no one.. you're a loner.." My voice trailed off and I shyly looked out the window at the birds who were flying by.

He stopped what he had been doing and looked up at me. "You said it best. You're different. I'm different. I've come to the conclusion that us different people should stick together." I nodded and he continued to speak. "Now I'm gonna go get some food. Stay and here and rest, or else you'll get it from Sakura."

Smiling at the remark I laughed. "She doesn't scare me."

A small smile arose to his lips and I was simply surprised. Rumors said he never smiled, unless he was in connection with the demon. He left me and I listened for the sound of the door closing. After a few minutes I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and grabbed some water. I found the spare key he'd set out for me and began to make my way through the village to the training grounds. It took me a while, being new here, but once I arrived, I discovered they were deserted. Smiling to myself I began to make the best of my alone time.

I started with my normal warm ups, doing sit up,s push ups and some quick sprints and stretches. Then I walked up the tree stump that served as the punching bag and began to do punches, kicks and various other moves I had taught myself throughout the years. It felt good to be active and to feel the energy pounding through my body again. After a good hour of that I moved onto jumps and flips. I did pull ups from the trees and then after an hour of that went back to the punching stump. I was so into the zone that nothing could distract me. That is, nothing until I heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards me.

"There you are."

Turning, I came face to face with that red headed man. He frowned at me and I knew what was coming.

"Ash I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

"I needed a good work out. It's been days since I've felt this alive. I did a spinning roundhouse kick and knocked a branch clean off the tree beside us. I finished and giggled. "Aw come on. You know you love a good work out too."

"Yes, but I rest when I should."

My face grew sincere and I stared him down. "How many times have you pushed yourself to the limit, just to prove to yourself you could do it?" I saw understanding pass through his face, but he said nothing. "I needed this Gaara. I used to train everyday in my village. I can't just stop. I even trained when I was really sick. I'll be fine."

"Now, are you ready to come eat?" I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Yeah." He watched me carefully as I took a step, expecting me to fall, though I didn't and had perfect balance. Giggling I jumped. "Come on, I'll race you back to the house." As soon as I said that I was off, sprinting as fast as I could to my destination. I heard him and looked around, only to find he was jumping on the the trees above me. "Cheater!" I yelled and ran even faster than I had been before.

We both arrived at the house simultaneously, and I stood there giggling. "You cheated."

Once again that small smile crept onto his face. "It's not cheating. You didn't specify by what means we had to race."

"Good point."

Once inside the house i flopped down onto the couch in the living room. "What's for supper?"

He pointed at the ramen that he'd set out on the table. "Naruto's favorite."

Sitting at the table we began to eat silently. I ate quickly and then got up looking around. He apparently noticed.

"What are you looking for?"

"A radio."

He nodded towards an end table and I went over to it, turning on my favorite station. Instantly I felt the music go through me and started dancing. He watched as he ate and then remarked, "You're a very hyper person."

"Why yes I am." I stated while laughing. "One of the many reasons my village absolutely hated me." I did a quick turn and went strait into some other various moves. "Energy. My village couldn't stand it. When they found out that I was secretly training, that angered them even more. They want calm and peacefulness. You can have that and still be energetic." I did a flip and as the song changed moved into some techno dancing. "They wanted to change me. It was like I wasn't allowed to be myself. I must say, when they banished me, I was glad to go."

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, you've been through a lot."

Laughter escaped from the lips. "Gaara, I've told you, I'm stronger than I look. I wouldn't want to underestimate me." Finally I sat down on the couch and stared at him. "So what can we do in this village for fun?"

"Well, from the looks of it I think you'd love the techno clubs."

"Are they any good?" Excitement must have been emitting from my body.

"Well, I've never been to them. The other's go, but I usually don't." A small chuckle left him which caused a huge smile to break out on my face. Curious he asked, "What?"

"I love you laugh. You should do it more often."

"I usually don't find much to laugh at. Very little amuses me."

I decided to save some questions for later and focus on the matter at hand. "So these clubs… will you show me them? I really don't want to go alone."

Many emotions passed across his face, too quickly for me to register, but he finally nodded and I jumped up excitedly. I ran into my room to find clothes. I picked out a flowing light blue skirt and a white tank top that matched it perfectly. I changed quickly and came out spinning in circles.

"Gaara you ready?" I laughed for he was still sitting on the couch, and he just stared at me. "Come on silly. It's already dark out."

He got up and went into his room and soon came out. As soon as I saw him my heart began to beat faster and my mind reeled. He stood there in jeans that fit him perfectly and a casual button up shirt that was a nice red.

"So.. do I look ok?" I could tell he was just as uncomfortable in dress clothes as I was.

Thinking carefully I replied. "You look great."

Once again he chuckled softly. "Lucky my sister bought me these. First time I've warn them too."

I grabbed his hand and whisked him out the door. "Come on silly. Let's go!"

Running we arrived at the club and we were admitted entrance quickly because of his father being Kazakage of the Sand Village. The club shook from the intense bass that blew from the speakers. Inside it was crowded, but not too much. He led me to a table in the back corner and sat down across from me.

"So Ash, is it to your liking?"

"I love it! Just my style!!"

The music moved through me and I finally stood up and began to dance. I waved at Gaara as I was pulled into the crowd. A blonde hair man came up to me and asked me to dance, though I declined. I began to dance in my own little area, turning and moving and just letting the music direct me. I did a quick turn and came face to face with Gaara. He began to dance beside me and I giggled.

"So, you said earlier that little amuses you." I stated as I jumped up and down to Darude's "Sandstorm".

"You."

"What?"

I stopped dancing as did he. "You amuse me. You let little bother you. You fight through everything and you're so energetic. You're happy about so much. It's like you're laughter's contagious…"

I laughed and giggled. "Well at least I found something that can make you smile." I began to dance again as did he. After a while we went back to our booth and drank some water. Being the hyper woman I was, I blew the straw paper at him while giggling. Surprisingly he blew his straw paper back at me.

We danced for a few more hours until the night was dark and cold and we both began to tire. I began to walk slowly out of the club and giggled as I bumped into him, slightly knocking him sideways. He returned the favor by bumping me back. I ended up falling over from my clumsiness and kept laughing. Out of nowhere a loud booming laugh filled the air. Looking up I discovered that it came from Gaara.

"Alas, he does laugh!!" I remarked as he bent down and offered me a hand, helping me back up.

"Ha ha ha." He watched me as I brushed myself off. "I told you, you amuse me."

"Well, you have plenty of amusement to keep you laughing for hours from me." Spotting the house I began to skip and entered. I continued to skip into my room and grabbed my night clothes and turned to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, you're amusement would like a shower before she goes to sleep." He laughed and I headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom was white with sky blue and it looked as if you were in the sky up with the clouds. The shower was relaxing and it felt nice, the hot water soothing my muscles. Afterward I got out and went out into the living room and found him sitting on the couch.

"Well, goodnight Gaara. And… thanks for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me. Well. goodnight." Slowly I walked towards my bedroom, but then stopped when I heard him stand up.

"Ash?"

"Yes?" I said, while turning to face him.

"Goodnight. And I think.. I think we get along really well."

And with that I went to my room, thoughts flowing through my mind as I fell deep into sleep.

A strong smell mixed with the bright sunlight were the reasons for my awakening. I opened my eyes and slowly stretched as I got out of bed. I entered the kitchen to find a pile of pancakes sitting on a plate in front of the chair across from Gaara.

"Morning sleepy head. Made you breakfast."

"Aw, thanks." I sat down and instantly began to devour the hot food.

"So, I thought we'd go work out and then maybe watch a movie or something."

I managed to garble, "Sounds like a plan" through my stuffed mouth.

After eating we both got dressed. Gaara wore his usual apparel, while I opted for my work out shorts and a tank top. The training field had various people, though we chose a section that we could keep to ourselves. Instanly I began my usual routine of wraming up, while Gaara just watched. I then began to do various moves against the tree stump near me. Soon I paused for a drink break and watched Gaara. He was concentrating and directing his sand everywhere. So easily could he will it to break giant branches off trees, or to do anything he desired. Longing filled my heart and a sigh left my lips.

He paused and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I want to do that."

"Ninjutsu?"

"Duh. Another lovely thing my village was against. My whole life I'd dreamed of being a shinobi, but to them shinobi are evil and have hearts of darkness." I laughed at the stupidity of my village. "I mean I hae no idea if I even could, but to just learn.. to even try…"

He walked over to me, and as he did I noticed that he was not touched by any sweat while I was drenched in it. Standing in front of me he said, "Now, close your eyes. I want you to block out everything but my voice and focus on the power inside of you. Find your chakra."

Breathing deeply, I thought of the meditation I'd always done and preceded to do that. Soon I could feel the energy flowing through my body and I focused in on the heart of it.

"I want you to try to direct your chakra to the pointer finger of your right hand. Move it slowly, make it willing and bend it to your power."

Full of determination, I used all my might to bring as much chakra as I could into my finger. My eyes were pinched shut, when I heard a gasp. They shot open and was surprised to see a blue glow emitting from the finger.

"I did it." The statement itself amazed me. I had actually controlled chakra. "I actually did it."

He let out a small chuckle. "I'm surprised as well. Most people can't even manage tat the first time. Some take weeks of training."

"What's next? What's next?" In all the excitement I forgot about my chakra and it slowly left my finger and began to cycle through me again.

Once again he laughed. "I think that's enough for today. We'll do a little each day. That sound good?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, well how about we go back home, relax, watch a movie then get some sleep."

Thinking it'd be only a few hours I was about to protest when I noticed it was twilight. How long had I'd been at it? We grabbed our things and walked back to the house. Once inside we took turns getting showers then we plopped down onto the couch. After flipping channels, we found a good action flick and we settled down to watch it. Through out the movie we made fun of some of the effects and how fake they were, and we both laughed quite a bit. During one point, I turned to look at him.

The way the light hit his face seemed amazing. I looked at him and still could not comprehend why this hardened man, who was rough and course and had no room in life for anyone but himself had let me in so easily. Also, he still caused feelings I was confused by. He saw me looking and a smile appeared on his face. I pushed all these thoughts aside and focused on the present. I'd worry about them later.

Please read and review and be honest. ^_^ thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO.. OR GAARA.. SADLY.. DARN..

Everyone in our group was confused by what had occurred between Gaara and I. They were just as confused as I by why he got along so well with me. They slowly accepted it through and became used to our routine. For two weeks, time passed by in the same manner every day. We'd wake up and go train. I slowly learned to emit chakra from my whole body at one time and to hold it for long periods. We'd fight and spare and he'd teach me a new technique for genjustu, or I'd show him one's I'd created that he wanted to understand better. Each night we'd either go dancing or stay home and watch a movie. Each day, the strange feelings I felt were growing stronger.

Today we had decided to do something different. We'd agreed to take a break from the training and go on a camping trip with everyone. After packing our gear we all ran off into the woods and found the perfect clearing. We all set up tents, one for each couple. Gaara and I, having grown very close over the past few weeks, decided to share a tent as well. Camp was simple to set up, for we didn't bring too many things except for the bare essentials. Right away the guys decided that a hike was our first course of action, so off we all went, climbing the hills and weaving our ways through the dense underbrush and tree trunks. Eventually after a few hours we turned and made our way back to camp. As we arrived, the sun was setting and the moon was beginning to rise. We all helped gather fire wood and we brought logs so we could have stools to sit on. Hinata insisted on cooking fish and I had to say they were excellent. The meal ended and of course no camping trip was complete without smores so they were brought out as well.

Observing the scenery around us, I noticed a small pile of wood that lay in front of the log Gaara and I sat upon. Instantly a thought came to me and I began to once again channel chakra throughout my body. After I'd done that, I concentrated upon the logs, and tried to envision my chakra turning to fire. Soon it felt as if my body was burning, though no flames were visible. I turned towards the wood and flicked my finger and suddenly, the wood caught fire. Everyone's head quickly turned towards the new flame that had appeared.

"Holy cow!! How'd that happen?" yelled Naruto as he stared in complete shock.

Concerned Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around until her eyes settled upon me. "Ash, you're rife with chakra… I didn't know you had so much."

I blushed red as Gaara turned to me. "Did you do that? I only taught you to control your chakra…" he said, his eyes wide with wonder.

I silently nodded. "I've been practicing by myself too. I don't know how I did it. I just saw the wood, and envisioned my chakra turning to fire, pointed at the logs, and kaboom.. fire…" I was so embarrassed that I thought my face was redder than Hinata's had ever been. I didn't know if I'd be praised or scolded for my actions, but I suddenly had my breath knocked out of me as I hit the ground. Soon after I realized that Gaara had tackled me.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!!" he exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. "You are amazing!"

I began laughing and smiling as did everyone else. "I'm so surprised I even succeeded. I just decided to randomly try it."

Gaara chuckled as he helped me back onto the log. Everyone congratulated me, and we finished our smores. We talked about random things like movies, couples in the village, and funny things we'd seen until the fire began to die down, and one by one, couples exited to their tents. Soon only four of us were left, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara and I.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get the rolls ready and stuff. Come to bed whenever you're tired okay? I put all your stuff so you can find it easily. Oh and I'll leave the lamp on for you so you can just blow it out when your ready. Night dear."

"Night. I'll be in soon."

I watched as he walked towards the tent, and was about to let my mind wander when Temari spoke. "Ash, I don't know what you did... but you've changed him."

"I know… I understand what you mean… and I have no idea what I did."

Shikamaru scoffed. "I do. He's in love with you baka."

Confused I shook my head. "No he's not. We're just like... best friends. We understand each other. That's all."

He sighed, feeling as though the conversation were too taxing for him. "You'll see. You'll both see your feelings soon enough."

Tired and not feeling like carrying on the conversation, I said goodnight and went to the tent. Inside, laying on the large mat we'd brought was that red headed man who took my breath away. As I got ready for bed the things Shikamaru had said came flooding back to me. Gaara couldn't love me. No one loved me. It was impossible. Heck, even my own parents hadn't been able to find love in their hearts for me. Full of confusion I laid down next to him, leaving distance between us. I blew out the lamp and pulled the blanket up over me.

Now that it was night and I was away from the fire, I could feel the cold chilling me to my bones. Shivers went through me as I drew the blanket tighter around me. I heard a shuffling noise beside me and saw Gaara turn to look at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just fine."

A smile spread across his face. "Don't try to lie to me. I know you too well. You're cold aren't you?"

Giggling I nodded and a spasm of shivers shook me.

Surprisingly, he opened his arms and gestured at me to come closer. "Here, come here and I'll hold you. I'm always warm so I'll be your personal heater."

Different thoughts shouted in my mind. I felt a yearning to be in his arms, but yet I wanted to be independent and strong.

Of course before I could protest, he read my mind. "And Ash, don't say anything against it. You're cold, and I'm warm. Come on. Please?"

I decided to give in and finally scooted over so I was right next to him. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt him pull me closer. He was right. I could instantly feel the heat seeping into my body from his. The warmth began to sooth me and I could feel myself being called to dreamland.

My eyes were closed and I was on my way when I swear I heard him say, "Sleep well my dear. I'll guard you from everything. And please.. never doubt yourself, cause you were right…. you are stronger than we think.. than you think… than I thought… sleep well. I'll keep you safe and warm. Goodnight." For all I know it could have been a dream created by my own thoughts, or it could have been one of those times when you randomly hear people talking, but you know no one's there. But, I wasn't too concerned about it, and just decided to trust the words I'd heard, and feel into a deep sleep, feeling more comfortable and safe than I ever had before.

With the morning came the hot sun, which in turn brought scorching heat. I woke up, covered in sweat, and though the heat made me uncomfortable, I realized that I still remained in Gaara's arms. Too happy to get up, I just laid there and listened to the voices that were coming from outside.

"I told you, he loves her. I can't believe you guys don't see it." came a voice I recognized as Shikamaru's.

"But… but.. it's Gaara. He loves nothing." Yup, that was definitely Naruto. He was still so thickheaded, but hey, at least he'd realized how he felt about Hinata.

"Whatever…" the lazy man sighed. "I'm sick of wasting my time. You'll all see soon enough."

After that, the talk turned towards ideas of activities that could happen today. From what I was able to catch, it sounded as if each couple was doing their own thing. I felt Gaara stir, and quickly closed my eyes, acting as if I'd been sleeping the whole time. He shook me gently.

"Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep ok?"

Turning so I could face him, I nodded and my face lit up at the size of the smile that appeared on his face. "What are you so happy about mister?"

"Just had a good night's sleep is all."

We both laughed and as I started to stand to get up, he jumped on top of me and tickled me. I laughed loudly as he held me down. "Ga- Gaara!! That tickles!!"

Laughter ripped from his chest, which caused me to laugh and smile even more. "It's supposed to tickle silly." Seeing a way out, I rolled quickly and lunged for the opening to our tent. Of course, he read my mind and chased after me, tackling me into the dirt outside our tent. We both laughed loudly as we continued our tickle fight.

"Ahem!!"

Our heads whipped to see everyone else standing there watching us both. Blood rose to my cheeks, but Gaara and I looked at each other, and then burst out laughing again. Getting a hold on ourselves, he helped me up and we headed to the fire pit to grab a plate of eggs and bacon that Sakura and Hinata had cooked.

"Ash, I'm gonna go change then you can go change. Sound like a plan?"

Unable to speak because of my mouth being stuffed full, I just simply nodded my head and left him go.

A few minutes later he came out sporting swim trunks and a white t-shirt. His muscles seemed to test the shirts elasticity, seeming to almost break it apart.

Managing to find my voice I asked, "What's with the swim trunks?"

"You never know what you'll run into. I'd rather be prepared."

I nodded and headed into the tent. As I scrummed through my bag, I found my blue and green bathing suit and slipped it on. Over top I wore a pair of denim short shorts and a light blue tank top. I slipped on some sneakers and then walked back out to the clearing. Instantly I saw everyone's reaction.

Neji whistled, earning a smack from Ten Ten and I blushed, my face turning beat red. Sakura laughed and remarked, "Good thing Kiba and Lee aren't here."

I quickly turned to Gaara. "So where we off to today?"

Standing up, he walked over to me and guided me to a path off to our right. "I don't know. Just thought we'd aimlessly walk."

Wanting to get out of there as quickly as possibly, I practically ran to the pathway and a few hundred yards in until the camp was out of site. Gaara finally caught up with me and laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me nearer to him. I could have shook his hand off, but it felt right and plus, he was so warm and soft.

"Ash don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful. That's why. You should never be embarrassed about your beauty."

We continued to walk, not caring where we were going and all the while we talked. We discussed various moves we could use in battle, and argued over which ones were better. We laughed and chased each other until we arrived at another clearing.

This clearing, was absolutely breathtaking. There, coming over a high cliff into a lake, was a beautiful waterfall. It was a smaller one, so the noise was not as thunderous as it could have been. The water was so clear and clean and it was not freezing either. I tested it with my toes, and it was quite warm.

Gaara began to take his shirt off and I was caught by all his glory. There, standing before me was a man who seemed like a god. His muscles and physique were definitely god like as was his gorgeous red hair. He had the perfect personality as well, and as I stood there staring at him, I felt my heart break, knowing how ordinary I must look next to him.

"Ash what's wrong?"

I shrugged and looked down at the ground. "Well, I guess I'm just self conscious of my body."

He quickly walked over to me and hugged me tight. "Please… let me see. I can guarantee that you absolutely gorgeous."

Not wanting to upset him, and completely willing to do anything he asked, I stepped back and first I removed my shorts. Embarrassed I kept my eyes focused on the ground, afraid to see his reaction. Continuing, I removed my tank top and slowly turned. Once again my face was beet red, and grew redder as I saw his expression. His eyes were wide and they seemed to take in every inch of my body. Over come with emotion, I quickly jumped into the lake using the water to hide.

Per usual, he followed and jumped into the lake after me. I felt him wrap his arms around as he pulled me into a tight hug. "You really are gorgeous. You should accept it. Don't fight it." As I was about to turn around he splashed me with water and I stood, surprised. As fast as a bullet he shot off towards the hidden area behind the waterfall and left me standing there.

"Gaara!! That's not fair! You know I can't swim!."

"Just try!" he yelled back. "I'll save you if anything bad happens!"

I truly trusted him more than anyone so of course I listened. I took baby steps until the water was almost up to my head. Then I pushed off with my feet and began to paddle with all my energy to get to where he was. Before I knew it he grabbed hold of me and pulled me through the waterfall. The secret area was so wonderful. It was like a mini jacuzzi especially for us. The water was shallow enough to walk through, and there were convenient ledges that we could sit on. I found a corner spot and located myself there and got comfortable. Gaara came to sit next to me and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Very nice huh?"

I nodded, completely at peace. "You were right. I can swim."

"Told you. See, always trust me. I'm like… infallible."

On the outside I laughed, but on the inside, all the pain I'd felt all my life came flooding back to me. I wanted to hide it like always, so I practiced with my chakra, moving the water and displacing it so that the surface hardened. The time passed as we practiced and talked until the sun grew very high. Off in the distance dark clouds were accumulating, so we decided to call it a day. Gaara looked as if he had something to say, but he'd open his mouth then shut it, changing his mind.

We swam back to the shore and dried off. After getting changed we began to walk back towards camp when the storm hit. The rain pounded down and thunder shook the sky. I began to run back towards the camp when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Gaara what-"

"Ash, I can't hold it in anymore. I.. I.."

"Gaara what's wrong?" Rain pounded our faces and my eyes kept blinking to keep the rain out of them.

"Ash, ever since I met you, I've felt this strange feeling. You amazed me and kept me captivated. I knew that I'd do anything for you. At first these feelings confused me, but then as I saw the other couples.. and I thought I realized that the feeling was one I'd never known before. Ash..I.. I… I love you."

"No.. no!" I tore away from him and began to just run, not caring where I went. I heard his footsteps and his calls, but I ignored them. I knew it was irrational. He'd never hurt me. Who knew if he could? But that was it.. the fear.. fear that he'd do the same thing.. and I couldn't stand to be hurt again.

I felt him catch me and hold me tight. "Ash what's going on?? I mean if you don't feel the same way just tell me!"

Hurt flashed across his face and I knew I was killing him inside. "No Gaara… I'm just.. I'm so scared! I can't do this!! I can't let someone in again who will hurt me!! I can't!!"

"I would never do that!! Ash!! I never want to hurt you! DIdn't you hear me? I love you!!"

Tears streamed down my face and mixed with the rain. "I've been hurt so many times! What if it happens again! I let someone in and then I get my heart broken!" I fell against him as he held me close. I wanted to run away, but at the same time I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Ash." Looking up I saw his eyes were much more calm. "Just tell me one thing. Please."

"Anything."

"Do you love me?"

Did I love him? He made me feel safe and peaceful. I trusted him more than anyone. I would do anything for him. Whatever he asked of me I was willing to do. All I wanted was to be the reason for the smiles on his face. I wanted to make him laugh and make his life better. Did I love him?

"Yes. Yes Gaara. I love you."

His eyes now held a determined look as he stared back at me. Thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the sky. His hands now held my face, so carefully, so gently. His eyes seemed to be searching mine.

"That's all I needed to know."


End file.
